Pranks 'R Us
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ is able to convince Steven to join her in pulling a few pranks before school lets out for summer. WARNING: contains CP/Spanking of minor in later chapters DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Spring Break was a great week off. CJ and Steven spent the entire week together hanging out listening to music, watching movies and planning pranks for the last term of their 7th grade year.

Initially Steven was a little worried about getting involved in CJ's antics, but CJ can be very persuasive. Mainly she promised to take all the blame should they get caught. So Steven figured he could have a little fun with none of the risk.

As the week drew to a close they had a list of pranks that Steven felt he could be part of; they didn't involve the science lab at all and couldn't hurt anyone even if they were to go terribly wrong.

Monday arrived too soon as far as the two kids were concerned but armed with plans of mischief they felt that the last term was going to be more bearable. They walked together happily talking jovially and laughing easily. As soon as they arrived in the school yard they looked around to see if anyone was watching them enter the school through the side door. CJ picked the lock on the home ec class, entered and closed the door behind them. Together they slid the oven out from its place against the wall and CJ unplugged the cord from the outlet. CJ then followed the cord to where it connected to the oven itself and smiled; it was completely detachable. Removing the cord she and Steven pushed the oven back against the wall. CJ noticed that the oven had left dirt streaks on the floor and quickly wiped it up. She didn't want to leave any clues that the oven had ever been moved. Now… where to hide the cord? They discussed the teacher's desk but dismissed it because if she found it before having used the oven it wouldn't be funny at all. The cupboards weren't a good choice either, that left either behind the bookshelves or out of the class entirely. Steven didn't think he could handle taking it out of the room so they decided on leaving the cord behind the bookshelf. Sneaking back out to the playground Steven began to giggle.

CJ liked seeing him having so much fun and liked having a partner in crime. Once he got over the initial fear that he was going to get into trouble she was sure she that she could convince him to be part of some more elaborate plans. She also enjoyed watching Steven keep track of the different teachers, the janitor and finally the principal who were all traipsing through the home ec room trying to "fix" the oven. He couldn't believe that no one looked to see if it was plugged in. CJ just sat back and watched Steven; his surprise at people's reaction was almost as much fun. By Thursday the school called in a repair company and it was the worker that found that it was a lack of electricity that was to blame for the oven being on the blitz. Many theories were being tossed around as to how it had become disconnected and where the cord ended up. But a new cord had been purchased and everything was quiet again.

Quiet until Friday morning when CJ and Steven snuck back in and placed the cord in Mrs. Templeton's desk drawer.


	2. Chapter 2

What CJ and Steven didn't realize was that none of the staff thought that the missing cord had anything to do with any of the students in the school. The Home Ec room was used in the evenings by many different groups and external janitorial staff also had access to the class room. So until the cord resurfaced on Friday morning no one was looking for the culprit responsible for the misplaced cord.

CJ only heard about Mrs. Templeton's reaction to finding the cord. But it was good enough. The rising redness to her face, sputtering in anger ending with threats of punishment if those responsible didn't come forward immediately was well described by several of her school mates. There was no way for anyone to link the incident with either her or Steven so she wasn't worried at all.

On the walk home from school Steven had a mild panic attack but CJ was able to reel him back in explaining there was NOTHING that linked them to the problem. She decided that she wouldn't broach the subject of what to do next week until he'd been calm for awhile.

Saturday dawned a beautiful day, CJ and Steven decided that an outdoor venue would be more appropriate for planning as it had the benefit of being out of hearing range of all adults. Again CJ had to reassure Steven that no one was going to figure out what they'd done unless he freaked so he had to be quiet. They hung out at the park for most of the day and had come up with a plan for the week. At supper they both returned home with goodbyes and I'll see on Monday mornings all around.

The weekend was often the only time that CJ spent any time with her parents and 'extended' family. And on this particular weekend her mother had invited the old group to supper. As they sat around the table talking CJ enjoyed listening to stories about old cases and what tricks her father and Uncle Tim were involved with. CJ kept mental notes about what pranks worked and how Gibbs caught them when he did. They all laughed easily and the evening sped by quickly. At 21:30 Tony whispered to CJ that she was to go get ready for bed and he'd be up to say goodnight. When he arrived CJ asked "Dad was Uncle Gibbs as angry with you when you pulled stunts as you are with me when I do?" Tony suppressed a laugh as he kissed his daughter goodnight and left the room. Before he closed the door completely CJ called after him "Well was he?" Poking his head back in her room he answered with a smile "Uncle Gibbs' job was to teach me just as it is my job to teach you it's not anger it's a sense of duty to keep you safe and from doing it again." And with that he closed the door behind him. CJ smiled, she was happy to find out that he was never really angry but simply trying to get her to understand right from wrong and that he too was in her shoes on more than one occasion. She knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of Gibbs' lessons and although she assumed that the method of teaching was different the sentiment was the same. CJ fell asleep thinking about how, should they actually get caught, her father truly understood her position.

The art room was next in line for a little fun. Again as Steven and CJ arrived to school they snuck into the school through the side door. They easily made it to the art room as Mr. Pacer never locked the door and knowing that he never came to class until after the bell they didn't even bother to keep watch at the door. They emptied the glue and refilled it with white paint and replaced the glue in the white paint container. They then removed the circular blade on the paper cutter and quickly unscrewed the top of Mr. Pacer's stool but left it in place. They easily escaped back outside to the school yard, both kids laughing until their sides hurt. The bell rang and they entered the school with everyone else. By lunch time the stories of Mr. Pacer falling off his stool had circulated through the middle school. CJ and Steven laughed along with everyone else. Both kept their heads down and made sure not to incriminate themselves in any way throughout the week when different people discussed what had happened.

Their confidence was growing as more time passed and no one suspected them of any of the pranks.


	3. Chapter 3

Because the staff was on heightened alert for pranks they decided that they wouldn't do anything the following Monday morning. Although they were confident that they were not suspected, CJ wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

The week proceeded as any other week and by Thursday no one was talking about the previous weeks stunts. On their walk home from school the two friends discussed if it was time to set up the next prank. They decided that they needed to set it up on a day other than a Monday as the other 2 pranks were. Sort of mix it up a bit. It was Steven's job to get the supplies as no one in CJ's family fished. CJ had trouble falling asleep as something was nagging at her that maybe it wasn't a good plan to carry out so soon, or maybe not at all, there was a slight chance someone could get hurt. Not badly but bumped and bruised and depending on who that was it would matter. By Friday morning all worry dissipated as she met Steven at the end of his driveway and he excitedly showed her the fishing line.

As on previous occasions they entered quietly through the side door. And because they arrived a little earlier than normal there was no one in the halls as they made their way to the main entrance for the grade 7 and 8's. The main entrance was a set of double doors with a vestibule and then another set of double doors that was always propped open and led to the hallway. Carefully they strung the fishing line across the outside doors at ankle height tying it tightly to the door frame. They tied another strip of fishing line across the second set of doors at knee height, again ensuring it was tied tightly to the door frame. Sneaking quietly out the side door and mixing with the growing crowd of students getting ready for the morning bell. Neither Steven nor CJ said a word as they waited to see what would happen when the crowd made their way into the school. At long last the morning bell rang, CJ and Steven hung back so that they wouldn't be caught in the crowd should the fishing line hold up. But they made sure not to be all the way at the back for two reasons. The first reason was they didn't want to miss seeing the mayhem they hoped would ensue; the second was they figured the guilty party would be at the back of the crowd to stay out of the line of fire and didn't want to be suspected.

It worked better than they could have imagined. The first few kids through the door all tripped on the line and landed face first on the mat. Those behind them tripped on the fallen students. As they all got up and tried to continue into the school with the crowd pushing forward to get in the first few were tripped for a second time on the second line. It took several minutes and many people tripping over the line and each other before the lines finally broke. Many kids were laughing at those ahead and the slap stick routine that came to pass in front of them including CJ and Steven.

Mr. K the shop teacher and Mrs. Templeton both came to the door when they heard the commotion. The teachers were not sure exactly what was going on as all they saw was a group of students falling all over each other and scrambling to get up. Mr. K. tried to help out but until the lines were broken he was unable to assist. Once the dust settled Mr. K and Mrs. Templeton ushered the students into the hall and sent them to get ready for home room. As the crowd dissipated CJ caught a glimpse of Kristen who was leaning against the wall crying. CJ tried to look busy at her locker as Mrs. Templeton escorted Kristen down the hall to the nurse's office. CJ's heart was racing as she entered homeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

All day everyone was talking about the fishing line and who could have put it there. Kristen had been taken to the local hospital for x-rays as the nurse thought her wrist might have been broken. Steven was unable to breathe by lunch time and although CJ was panicking herself she had to take care of her friend. After all she was the one that had gotten them into this mess in the first place. Calmly and with conviction she explained that NO one knew who had tied the fishing line across the door. And she knew this because if they did know, a teacher or the principal would have approached them. She explained that he needed to stop looking guilty and keep his head down so that NO one would figure it out. Steven seemed in control of himself by the time classes resumed. He may not have looked like "himself" but at least he didn't have "GUILTY" written all over his face.

During the last period of the day the principal made an announcement and invited all the middle school classes to join him in the gym for an impromptu assembly. Déjà vu, CJ thought. I've been here before. And that didn't end well. CJ was not going to have a repeat performance, she convinced herself that this time was different, they needn't turn themselves in as no one would contact the authorities and there was absolutely no way they knew who was responsible or they wouldn't be calling this assembly.

CJ walked with Steven quietly as they entered the gym with their classmates. The principal made an impassioned speech about responsibility, care of fellow student, respect for the school and teachers. Then he asked for those responsible for the recent rash of pranks to come forward. He suggested that any further pranks would be dealt with severely. If CJ hadn't felt guilty before the assembly she definitely did afterwards.

The final bell rang as they were walking back to class and seeing as Steven wasn't going to be able to keep it together for much longer CJ sent him to wait in the school yard. CJ made sure to collect all of their belongings, grab their back packs and meet up with Steven. Once they were clear of the school and completely alone CJ forced Steven to stop so that they could talk.

"Look Steven, Kristen got hurt but everything is fine, we didn't mean for that to happen"

"We have to turn ourselves in" he whispered.

"OH NO we DON'T" she yelled back.

Confused Steven asked "why not?"

"No one knows it's us, there is no evidence to suggest it is us, and unlike the science lab incident this isn't big enough to contact outside authorities. So keep your mouth shut and no one will know."

"Are you sure?" he whimpered.

"Very. Now let's go home and do our homework because that we can get in trouble for." CJ said with a sly smile.

CJ being so calm and assured made Steven feel better and like CJ explained no one had any clue that they were involved. He just had to keep his head down and go about his daily business. Problem was he'd never felt guilt like this before, he wasn't sure how to make it go away.

Once CJ was sure Steven was going to keep this to themselves she started for home.

"CJ" Steven hesitantly started.

"Ya Steven"

"How do you get rid of the feeling of a rock in the pit of your stomach?"

"It will go away when you stop worrying" she chided and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh" was all he could get out.

CJ dropped Steven off at the end of his driveway and headed home. She quickly went to her room and finished her homework. She figured it best not to draw attention to herself with minor infractions incase the conversations wondered in the wrong direction. Having completed everything she grabbed a snack and sat listening to her ipod while she waited for her family to arrive home.

When CJ was younger Mrs. Sykes would come over after school to look after her until her parents arrived home. Since she turned 11 Mrs. Sykes only came over on nights her parents were out late with a case. On nights, such as this one, where Mrs. Sykes was not there CJ was supposed to start supper. Therefore Ziva was unimpressed to find CJ curled up on her bed listening to music rather than in the kitchen where she expected her to be. After a long day it was all that Ziva needed to lose her patience and she began scolding CJ as soon as she removed her ear buds. Due to her already heightened level of anxiety, CJ first response was to yell back and storm out of the room towards the kitchen. Ziva was left standing in her daughter's room mystified by what just happened. Taking a deep breath she turned on her heel and headed down to the kitchen to assist in the making of some sort of meal. She arrived in time to witness the clashing of pots and pans. Again Ziva took a deep breath to calm herself, she was often confused by her daughter's reactions but wanted to be there for her.

"What is bothering you?" Ziva asked hesitantly.

"NOTHING" CJ growled back.

"Ok… we will… discuss it later" Ziva responded under her breath.

Together they worked silently on supper. Ziva could be patient when she needed to be and ultimately she wanted to be there for her daughter when she was needed. Something was obviously bothering CJ and she just wasn't ready to share it yet. Tony arrived home to find his two women sitting at the table eating quietly neither acknowledging each other or that he had arrived home.

CJ cleared the table and dishes when everyone was finished without having to be reminded and headed to her room. She didn't trust herself to not explode again and she had no interest in sharing her thoughts and worries with her parents. They would not be so understanding if they knew what had been going on at school. There were a few fleeting moments during dinner where CJ thought coming clean and getting rid of this internal torment would be the best course of action but they were just that; fleeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer was just around the corner. Everyone was starting to get excited about the end of the term and the work load had started to diminish as the school was getting ready for final exams. Mr. Richardson had asked that everyone pack up a little early today has he had an announcement to make. CJ's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't guilt, she hadn't done anything in weeks, nothing since the fishing line episode, it was worry about Mr. Richardson, he appeared sad. As the entire class sat statuesque waiting for him to speak CJ on the other hand couldn't sit still.

"Do you all remember the first day we met last year?" Mr. Richardson began.

All 24 heads bobbed up and down in reply.

"Do you also remember what I said about not teaching a grade for more than four years in a row so that I don't get complacent or become boring?"

Again all 24 heads bobbed up and down.

"Well, I have this opportunity to go and work at a different school, one closer to my extended family. I have decided to take the new job and won't be returning here next year."

CJ's gasp was the only sound in an otherwise completely still classroom. No one could believe it. Mr. Richardson had come into their lives last year in a bit of a storm. He had befriended each and every one of them; he was the first teacher to show he cared about them as individuals. He respected them as people and treated them so. Every person in that room considered him "the best teacher they ever had or could ever have".

"Why?" CJ couldn't help but ask.

The entire class nodded in agreement and looked to him for an explanation.

"I need to be closer to my in laws for my wife and children's sake. You all knew I wouldn't stay forever, I told you that the very first day." He choked out.

"But you've only been here for two years… couldn't you give us one more year… we all graduate next year… can't you leave then… we could all leave together" someone offered from the middle of the room.

And again the entire class nodded in agreement.

"I can't… the job offer is for next year… I need to do what is right for my family… I will miss you all very much… "

Out of any other teacher it would have sounded patronizing but from Mr. Richardson they all knew he was sincere. The class sat staring at him in complete silence until the bell rang. Even then no one moved. It wasn't until Mr. Richardson spoke "Good bye class I will see you again tomorrow" that they all robotically stood and exited to make their way on to the next class.

Walking home that night CJ and Steven only talked about Mr. Richardson and all the things he had done with and for them as a class. He had started a grade 6 tradition of going on an overnight field trip. They had had so much fun camping. He organized an opportunity for the grade 6's to put on a big play production, started the cross country and floor hockey teams. He'd made school fun; he'd turned teachers into people, or at least himself. His respect for the student meant that they also respected him. No one wanted to go against what Mr. Richardson said. And now he was leaving. They actually felt abandoned. He had been their champion, the person who had believed in them and now he was going away.

CJ felt that they needed to "do" something to see him off in style. Steven groaned, it could only mean one thing to CJ and his stomach still did a flip flop every time Kristen walked past him, even though she no longer in a cast.

Steven was left at the end of his driveway with the explicit instructions to come up with several ideas by tomorrow morning so that they could compare and plan. Steven couldn't even imagine doing anything to Mr. Richardson or his classroom, not only because of who it was but because he still had lingering guilt over previous pranks. CJ was so wrong about the guilt just going away if you stopped worrying about it. He wasn't worried anymore; it had been weeks since it happened and there was no way he or CJ were implicated in the whole sordid affair. Yet the rock sat in the pit of his stomach ready to roll around and cause nausea when something reminded him, like seeing Kristen or even using the side door of the school.

CJ on the other hand had returned home full of energy enthusiastic in her goal to find a good fare well Mr. Richardson prank. CJ went about her evening chores and activities with a lightness in her step she didn't think could be there knowing she was going to lose Mr. Richardson to another school. Ziva was once again astounded by her daughter. She had been melancholy for quite some time but slowly she returned to her 'normal' self, if there was such a thing. And today she was flitting about happy as a lark. Ziva not sure where this attitude came from was weary. She approached her daughter carefully while they were eating supper.

"You seem particularly happy today, did something happen at school you would like to tell me about?"

"Nope" came CJ's cheery reply.

"Oh… I just thought maybe you would like to share your stories with me" Ziva said trying not to look hurt.

CJ being in the mood she was in easily caught the wisp of worry in her mother's eyes and quickly answered "It's not that I don't want to tell you, there just isn't anything to tell you, I'm just feeling happy."

When her mother's looked turned to suspicion she quickly added "It must be summer is almost here and I'll have eight weeks off with no school"

Smiling Ziva returned to her food while CJ breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to be caught before she even started.

It took CJ two days to come up with a perfect farewell prank. She was going to superglue all of Mr. Richardson's belongings to his desk or to the floor if they were larger items. She felt this symbolized both that she, along with the rest of the class, didn't want him to leave and a gentle reminder of her personally as she was the one to teach him about how superglue could be "unglued".

Steven was still wavering on whether or not he wanted to participate in this little prank. He didn't need the rock in his gut to get any bigger.

Steven and CJ talked through the plans; one with Steven's help and one without. CJ wasn't going to force Steven to help her but she hoped that once he got caught up in the planning and remembered the light hearted laughter with the oven cord he might just participate. Mr. Richardson arrived to school early but also left earlier than many of the other teachers. So this was going to be a little trickier than the other plans as there would be more people about after school.

And then they were given a gift. CJ overheard several of the teachers talking that on Friday after classes there would a staff meeting for the entire staff in the library to prepare the final exam schedules and end of year organization. They would have at least an hour without any adults lingering in the hallways to find them.

This piece of information was all Steven needed to push him over the edge to join in. How could they be caught? An hour was more than enough time to sneak in, superglue everything in place and retreat without being seen.

Friday morning arrived with CJ and Steven armed to the teeth with superglue. They weren't sure how much would be necessary to glue the desk and chair in place. Both kids were on pins and needles all day, waiting for their chance to 'do their thing'.

The final bell rang and everyone gathered at their lockers talking and joking. CJ and Steven hung around and even exited the building with their classmates. But as the crowd dispersed the two pranksters found their way back into the school both going to the lavatory to wait until silence filled the halls. It didn't take long really and they barely had to sneak to get to Mr. Richardson's classroom without being seen, it wasn't anywhere near the library.

Once inside they started the task of superglueing each item to the desk, including the pens in their coffee cup holder. Once the desk top was secure they applied superglue to the legs of the desk itself and then to the chair. Neither of them was sure if the glue would hold up for very long but it was the thought that counted. Having glued everything in place and still having lots of glue left they decided to glue the drawers shut as well. With a smile and a high five they finished off and quickly made their escape.

They easily laughed all the way home. They imagined his face when he tried to use his stapler, or open a drawer. They said goodbye at the end of Steven's driveway just like every other day and promised to meet at the park tomorrow. They had the entire weekend to imagine before Monday morning arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

The two friends spent the weekend together. They enjoyed movie night with CJ's father on Saturday and spent most of Sunday on their bikes or at the park. Neither worried about Monday morning or what would transpire when Mr. Richardson found his belongings superglued to his desk.

As CJ got ready for school on Monday she felt a slight flutter as she prepared for school. What was she walking into? Now was not the time to worry, there was nothing she could change and having guilt written all over her face would only land her in hot water. She took a moment regrouped and went down for breakfast.

Tony watched his daughter as she squeezed her orange juice. She looked guilty. He thought that he'd always been able to tell when CJ had gotten into something, yet lately he'd seen that guilty look but nothing ever came of it. He chastised himself for thinking ill of his daughter. Maybe she's changing, he thought. Maybe he's losing his touch… No … that couldn't be it… he was still able to pull it off at work… how could his own flesh and blood have him fooled.

"CJ, you want to tell me something?" he threw out nonchalantly.

"I love you Dad?" came her quick reply.

Smiling he ruffled her hair and tried again. "CJ you look guilty, and generally when you look guilty you are guilty"

"Me? Guilty? Never!"

Although she let the words slip off her tongue easily she hoped beyond hope he believed her. As she continued to squeeze the orange well past when it was useful she kept repeating in her head "Don't ask a direct question, don't ask as direct question, don't ask a direct question".

The more he watched the guiltier she looked. Yet her voice didn't waiver as it usually did when she was hiding something.

"Do you know what Gibbs would say to me at times like these?" Tony thought a different angle might bring a more truthful answer.

"Nope, I can only imagine"

"Come clean now, you won't like it if I find out on my own"

CJ involuntarily winced. She hoped he hadn't noticed her reaction. "Yikes, Uncle Gibbs can be a real hard a** sometimes can't he?"

Swatting her behind has he left the kitchen he called back "Watch the language CJ" He figured if she didn't say anything now there was nothing he could do about this morning. He'd try again at supper and maybe having the day to think about 'What Gibbs would do' and the feeling of guilt that was now etched in her face would bring about a change of heart.

The front door closed and she was alone at last, she heaved a sigh of relief. She had been careful to look as innocent as possible, yet he still figured out she was hiding something. Maybe that was it, she looked too innocent, and she was rarely innocent. Armed with new resolve she grabbed her bag and made her way to Steven's.

The morning took forever to get through. CJ hadn't heard a word about Mr. Richardson nor had Steven. By lunch she wondered if the superglue had even worked. They spent the lunch hour contemplating what could have gone wrong. A prank is no fun if no one is talking about it, or there are no stories of how the prank was received.

CJ entered Mr. Richardson's class without trepidation. Obviously something had gone wrong and their prank hadn't worked, the glue didn't stick or he'd gotten back before it set. She took her seat and took a cursory glance towards the desk. It was completely clear, not a paper, pen or stapler to be seen. She tried hard to conceal her look of surprise and smiled sweetly when she caught Mr. Richardson's eye. Math continued as it would any other day. The uneasy feeling that had started in her kitchen this morning roared to life. Something was 'wrong'. Luckily she worked at her own pace through the math curriculum and wasn't expected to be paying attention to the lesson in progress. Her mind wondering to what they had done Friday night after school. The papers and such didn't move when they lifted the desk to put glue on the bottom of the legs, so it had worked. How then could Mr. Richardson's desk be completely clear? As the bell sounded signaling the end of Math and time to pack up Mr. Richardson approached CJ and quietly asked "After last period could please return here?"

Barely able to breathe CJ squeaked out "Yes sir" as she drove past him and into the hall before her face gave anything else away.

Her last class past in a blurr and when Steven met her at her locker expecting to walk home she had to explain where she was going. "Do you think he knows?" Steven stammered almost inaudibly. "Ya, he knows Steven."

"What are you going to do?" what he really wanted to ask was are you going to tell him I was part of it, but felt that it was inappropriate given the state CJ seemed to be in.

On the walk to Mr. Richardson's class CJ berated herself for once again stepping in it, when all things could have been avoided. Then she consoled herself that Mr. Richardson would take such a prank in stride and really wouldn't be all that upset.


	7. Chapter 7

CJ approached the classroom hoping to find a jovial Mr. Richardson ready to laugh about what a funny circumstance he had found himself in when he returned from the staff meeting on Friday evening. Instead she found a tired looking man slouched at his desk marking papers. She knocked on the already open door even though she was physically in the classroom. He looked up and gave her a tense smile. That was better she thought, somebody who's really pissed can't smile, Right?

"CJ come and sit down" directing her to the table and chairs away from the desks.

CJ did as she was told, dropping her backpack on the floor at her feet. She alternated looking at her hands twisting together on top of the table and his eyes. He came and sat in the chair across from where she sat.

It was a long moment before he finally spoke and when he did his voice was both firm and gentle at the same time. Funny how that could be really, two opposite sentiments combined in a single phrase.

"CJ do you know how all of the things came to be superglued to my desk Friday afternoon?"

CJ caught a flash of a smile in his eyes as he waited for an answer. She exhaled releasing the tension that had been building since he spoke to her. She returned the smile quickly before resuming her "I'm so sorry expression".

Her only reply was "Yes".

He half laughed as he thought to himself, why does this girl make it so hard?

"Well, then maybe you could enlighten me as to how it occurred"

CJ sat waiting. That wasn't a direct question. Maybe it could be avoided. Or at least force a specific question that she could just answer with a yes or no rather than having to go into great detail. The one skill she hadn't yet mastered was lying.

"I'm waiting" he offered.

"For what?" came her cheeky reply.

"CJ. You know exactly what… don't go down this road" all gentleness gone from his tone.

"I superglued your belongings to your desk?" she countered with a question.

"I figured that much myself actually, you were the first on the list of suspects, what I am waiting for is how and why you decided to pull such a stunt" his voice resuming its previous quality.

CJ explained how she wanted to show him how much they all wanted him to stay, hence gluing things in place. And that she wanted him to remember how he had learned an alternative use for nail polish remover, flashing him another smile as she finished her rationalization of her actions.

"CJ, CJ, CJ…" he repeated shaking his head as he stood.

"What happened the first time you used superglue in my classroom?" walking towards his desk.

Knowing full well she was being disingenuous CJ began "Chris' fingers became stuck to the keyboard and I had to go to the science lab to retrieve some acetone so that we could free his immovable digits".

Returning to the table and leaning forward getting close to her face. "And once Chris' fingers were set free, and the acetone returned to Mr. Graham, then what happened?" he played along with her little ruse.

"The class continued as normal, although everyone felt better because they'd all had a good laugh" trying to put everything into proper perspective for him to see her side of things.

"At the end of the day I invited you to stay, just like today, what happened then?"

CJ had avoided answering for as long as she could, his questions were more specific and his patience was obviously wavering. "I got the strap" she pushed out in a whisper.

"Ah, now that was the answer I was looking for, and what made you think you could get away with it this time?"

"I don't know… I guess I figured you either wouldn't know… or you'd think it was funny enough to let it slide…this being one of the last weeks you'll be here and all." Looking down once again at her own hands twisting and turning in her lap and trying a sorry smile.

He left the table once again and headed for his desk. CJ noted how easily he opened the bottom drawer, all vestiges of superglue gone. She was standing by the time he returned with the strap in hand.

"You know the drill, hold out your hand, don't move it until I say so"

"Yes sir" CJ forcefully answered, holding out her left hand palm up. She stood stock still, looking past Mr. Richardson at nothing really just concentrating on keeping her hand in place.

The strap fell with a swish of the air and a resounding crack when it found its mark. CJ sucked in air through gritted teeth. Holy sh** she thought, he wasn't going easy on her as she had predicted he might. He let it fall again with a heavy hand. CJ couldn't see clearly as the tears welled in her eyes. The next two lashes fell quickly and not quite as heavy but they still hurt like crazy. CJ kept her hand proffered as she was originally instructed but was pretty certain Mr. Richardson would not administer more than the regulations suggested; maximum of four.

He let her stand there hand out waiting for a few moments. Hopefully this sensation would stay with her a while longer and keep her on the straight and narrow.

"You may sit down again CJ"

The offer took a minute for CJ to process. Something was wrong. They had discussed, he had punished and now she was suppose to be able to leave. Sitting back down again meant starting back at the discussion component which ultimately led to the … she wasn't going to finish that thought.

Sitting down tentatively she squeezed her left hand under her right arm to help elevate some of the sting.

"Both hands in your lap CJ" she complied quickly, her mind still racing to figure out what was happening.

"Sit right there, I will be back in a couple of minutes."

CJ sat, worry tearing at her raw insides.

What was going on? They couldn't know the other pranks were her doing, could they. It had been literally months since the first one in the home ec room, and weeks since the fishing line. Someone would have said something.

What was probably less than five minutes past, but to CJ it felt like eternity, and the door opened. The scene before CJ was one that had her wishing she'd never been born.

Mr. Richardson walked into the class flanked by Mr. Thompson, the principal, Mrs. Templeton, the home ec teacher and her Uncle Gibbs.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE CORPORAL PUNISHMENT OF A MINOR. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING.**

Yep, they knew. How? Surprisingly CJ's next thought was not of herself but of her best friend Steven. She hoped that any of these people didn't know he was involved. She didn't want him getting into the kind of trouble that just marched into the room before her.

Mr. Richardson took up the chair he had earlier occupied while the remaining members of the jury arranged themselves around the table, all continued to stand.

CJ was able to handle these situations when she had time to prepare, time to figure out what to say. Not lie, but put her actions in the best light. When ambushed and trying to cover for a friend she could not even put a sentence together. So when Mr. Richardson asked CJ if she could explain how the oven was missing its cord, the art room was messed with and Kristen broken her wrist, she sat dumb founded. CJ looked from one person to the next hoping to find an understanding face; but she didn't find one.

The room was beyond quiet. Gibbs shifted his weight as if to move which prompted CJ into action. Her decision was that the best defense was offence.

"Why do you think I would know about any of those things?" CJ responded, practically yelling.

Due to both the forcefulness of the outburst as well as the sudden break in silence all but Gibbs startled at her reaction. Mr. Richardson was the quickest to recover and countered "In the two years I have been at this school, YOU are the only student to have successfully pulled off any such prank and therefore YOU are the prime suspect" raising his eyebrows as he finished his statement.

At the mention of being the only student to successfully pull off a prank a flash of pride caught in CJ's eyes. It was only there a moment before she was able to suppress the feeling, but not before her Uncle caught it.

Knowing his 'niece' as he did he thought he'd better step in and shut this little charade down before CJ took it too far. It would be hard enough to convince her that her actions were wrong without having to also deal with the fact she thought she was "good" at it. Before he had an opportunity to speak CJ responded rather matter of factly "Just because I may have done something in the past does not mean that I did any of THOSE things…." waving her hand towards the door and hallway. " What evidence do you have that I was in any way involved in those occurrences?"

Stepping forward and leaning himself on the table so that he was situated slightly to her right but level with her face Gibbs slowly and calmly but in a tone that could not to be misinterpreted said "We will ask the questions, and you will give direct answers, is that understood?"

Swallowing hard CJ didn't even turn to face him as she answered in a much smaller voice "Yes, sir".

Leaning against the table next to her he nodded to Mr. Richardson to continue.

"CJ did you have any part in three 'for mentioned pranks?"

A very direct question, she really really hated those, not easily avoidable. She chanced a brief glance at her Uncle through the side of her eye and decided that there was no longer any defense, her goose was cooked. "Yes, sir" she breathed out.

"Was anyone else involved?" again there was flash in her eyes that Gibbs caught, he knew whatever came out of her mouth next was going to be a lie.

"No" CJ tried to sound as innocent and believable as possible. She forced herself not to fidget, blink or squirm.

"You carried out all three pranks completely alone, no help getting into the classes, no look out, no one helped in any way?" He confirmed.

"No, it was just me." CJ repeated looking Mr. Richardson in the eye as she did it.

For the next several minutes each of the adults present, except her Uncle, took turns reprimanding her for her actions, reminding her of their outcomes and explaining why what she did was wrong and was not going to be dealt with lightly. CJ didn't hear the words they spoke as she was deep in her own thoughts. "What was going to happen next? What did that look Uncle Gibbs give her really mean? Were her parents out of town on a case and she would be going home with Gibbs or was she going to her place to wait for her father?" So when Mr. Richardson cupped her chin in his hand and said "CJ do you understand?" rather vehemently she was surprised. She realized then that they had been asking that question several times, it just hadn't registered. All she could do was nod.

As they all stood, CJ remained seated, watching them closely. The staff all gathered near Mr. Richardson's desk and her Uncle made for the door. CJ pleaded with her eyes that she be allowed to go with him. Gibbs noticing returned to her shaking his head, he leaned down so that only she could hear and whispered "You pull the tricks, you take the licks". Placing his hand on her shoulder as he stood he squeezed and quickly made his exit.

CJ sat watching the crowd discuss her fate in hushed tones. She couldn't make out what any of them were saying but she got the general impression. Her thoughts then carried on of their own accord. She was trying to decide who she wanted to win the argument in the corner. She trusted Mr. Richardson the most and felt the most comfortable with him, but he had the strap and that hurt way worse than the paddle. But if Mr. Thompson won out she… her thoughts were interrupted by dispersing of the assembly.

Only Mr. Richardson approached the table. He leaned on it with both hands making sure to get CJ's attention and explained. You will go with Mr. Thompson to the office. CJ didn't give him a chance to say anything else. She stood and walked to the door following Mr. Thompson down the hall and into his office. She only just crossed the threshold and stopped dead. Standing hands at her sides watching him as he removed his jacket, undid the button on his right cuff and rolled up his sleeve. He removed the paddle from behind his desk before motioning his is hand for CJ to come to him. Taking a deep breath she gathered all the bravado she could muster and strode to the middle of the room, bent over the desk without having been instructed and waited. She didn't have to wait long before the paddle fell with a resounding thud onto her a**. She stifled a groan and tighten every muscle to stay where she was. By the fourth whack tears were falling unbidden. By the sixth she was unable to suppress the growl that was caught in her throat. But she was surprised when she was instructed to stand after the tenth. The last time she was in this office she had taken a great deal more that landed a lot harder. Mr. Thompson spoke while rearranging his shirt and jacket.

"Due to the fact that there is only a couple weeks left of classes and most of those are final exams and revision it has been decided that you are not going to be suspended. But you will be sitting outside my office for every break and lunch hour until the end of the year. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" CJ replied while brushing away unwelcome tears with her sleeve.

He motioned with his head that she was permitted to go. CJ turning on her heel strode as confidently as she could muster out the door and back to Mr. Richardson's class to retrieve her forgotten backpack.


	9. Chapter 9

CJ entered the classroom, snatched her backpack and left without acknowledging Mr. Richardson sitting at his desk. She didn't notice him nodding a goodbye as she closed the door.

Since she couldn't see Gibbs anywhere in the school she decided he was probably waiting in the car. Before heading out to the parking lot CJ made a pit stop to the girl's room. Splashed water on her face after letting a few more tears escape.

Having pulled herself together she made her way out of the school and into Gibbs' car; throwing her bag into the backseat and herself into the front. As she landed she quickly lifted herself off the seat and readjusted her position before lowering herself gingerly back down. Keeping his eyes directly ahead and suppressing the smirk Gibbs instructed her to put on her seat belt. CJ complied only after shooting him a look that would rival any of his worst glares.

He paid it no notice as he began to drive. CJ stared out the window seething. How did she get herself into these situations? Why didn't anyone understand that she was just trying to have a laugh? Didn't anyone remember being a kid? From the stories around the dining room table everyone of her family had pulled a prank or two and they all laughed about it. At the end of the thought she let out a big sigh.

"What?" he asked gently taking a quick look at the 'wo' is me' girl sitting next to him.

"Nothin'" came the hurt reply.

"It's not nothing, what were you thinking?"

"None of you remember what it's like to be a kid. You all pulled pranks, got into fights and you laugh about it. I do anything and I get … "she trailed off.

Again suppressing a smirk Gibbs began to remember all too clearly the first time he got into a fight at school. He would have been about twelve.

_Flashback_

_He was standing beside Chuck face towards the wall outside the principal's office. Nose still bleeding, split lip and an eye turning black and he looked good compared to the other guy. Waiting was not an easy thing but better he figured than what was about to happen. The principal's door opened and he ushered Chuck into the office. Leroy listened to the muffled voices from behind the door, then the loud crack as the paddle landed and then the cries from his foe. He swallowed hard knowing he was next. The silence in the next room didn't register until the door opened and Chuck shuffled out resuming his position against the wall, both hands rubbing his backside trying to get rid of the sting. "Hands on your head Winslow and leave them there. Leroy with me." He fired Chuck a look that conveyed this wasn't over before following the principal into the office. It felt like forever but it was only moments before he too was returning to the hallway with a burning rear end waiting for his father to come and pick him up. Leroy didn't care how long he had to wait, he knew at this point waiting was far better than the alternative. Chuck's father arrived and after meeting with Mr. Porter escorted a sorry looking boy out to the car. Leroy gently banged his head against the wall, he was going to make Chuck pay for what he said. Jackson Gibbs entered the school and entered the office without even a sideways glimpse at his errant son. It was far too short a conversation as far as the boy was concerned and his none too happy father guided him by the shoulder out of the school. The tongue lashing began the instant they were through the front door of the store and ended abruptly with Jackson Gibbs loosening his belt. _

The adult Jethro sucked in air as he recalled having to take a belting from his father on an already well paddled backside.

Now it was CJ's turn to ask "Whatcha thinking?" She had just watched as her Uncle's expression had changed from fury, to shame, to anger, to determination and ending with a familiar sort of gasp.

Smiling at the girl he replied "it's just that I do remember being a kid, but that doesn't change anything here" gesturing between CJ and himself.

"Hummph" was all she said slouching in the seat and leaning her forehead against the car window. It was only a few moments before Gibbs slowed the car and parked it against the curb. Confused CJ looked around, she wasn't home nor was she at her Uncle's. They were parked outside Steven's house. Sitting up straight, ignoring the fire that was reignited in her posterior, she turned defensively to the driver. He had already unbuckled his seat belt and turned to address her.

"Why are we here?" she demanded in a tone mixed with anger and worry.

"Well…. I thought that maybe you might want to let your partner that you've been caught."

She searched his face for something anything that would allow her to hold onto her own anger. Nothing he sat passively waiting, with a hint of smile.

"I already told you I didn't have a partner. I did it all by myself."

"I heard you the first time, and although all of those teachers may have bought that line. I do not."

He waited quietly to see what see would do or say. When there was no response, not even a change in expression, he continued. "CJ it is honourable and everything you following rule number one and all…. but Steven needs to understand there are consequences for his actions."

"No… Steven was NOT involved" she yelled through tears that fell regardless of her wish for them to stay put.

Gibbs was impressed at her determination to keep Steven's involvement to herself. The loyalty was commendable. Yet he felt that even if he didn't inform the school of the boy's involvement that someone should explain that there are consequences to your actions even if you have someone willing to cover for you. He made to get out of the car. CJ grabbed his arm as she pleaded "Please Uncle Gibbs I promised."

Again his chest swelled with pride, this kid was willing to take all the blame to keep her friend out of trouble. "I know you did…. and when I talk to him I will make sure he understands you didn't give him up…. but he's still going to have to own up for what he did. Do you want to come in or stay here?"

CJ wasn't sure what to do so she just didn't move as he exited the car and went towards the walkway. Before he'd made it half way to the house, she jumped out of the car calling "wait for me". He stopped allowed her to pass him and held her shoulder as they approached the front door.

Gibbs rang the bell and waited looking at his niece with a whole new perspective. She was a leader, she could convince an otherwise shy and well behaved kid to follow her lead into the deepest of trouble. Yet she stood beside him when rough waters hit; lending support even when it wasn't the easy thing to do.

Steven answered the door and the look on CJ's face told him everything he needed to know. Well at least the part about being caught. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the porch as Gibbs was ushered in by Steven's mother.

Before Steven could say anything CJ started to ramble "OK Steven you have to listen to me… Mr. Richardson knew it was me who superglued everything to his desk… and somehow he guessed that I was also involved with all the other pranks… he brought Mr. Thompson, Mrs. Templeton and my Uncle all in and well…. Never mind that…. I told them that I did it all alone… that no one helped…. So as far as the school is concerned you had nothing to do with it…. The problem is I'm a lousy liar… and Gibbs figured out …. I have no idea how … but he did … that you were involved… I swear Steven … even as he was walking up the front path… I still said you weren't involved… I promise… cross my heart and hope to die" making an 'X' over her chest as she said it.

Stunned into silence by her rattling on Steven just stood there staring at his friend. She'd lost it… gone crazy… she wasn't even making sense… really.

CJ took a deep breath and asked "Steven? You understand don't you?"

He nodded his reply, not able to find the words to express his current feelings or situation.

"When they come out to talk to you… just stay quiet … I'll answer as much as I can. Got it… just agree with me"

Never having been in such a situation before Steven thought it best to follow CJ's lead. Mostly because this was not her first encounter with such circumstances.

They stood quietly looking out into the street from the front porch waiting. Sensing Steven's rising panic CJ patted his hand that was resting on the railing. "It'll be fine… if I can survive the science lab catastrophe… then we can survive this …. " She smiled reassuringly at him. Picturing the science lab, CJ and all the angry staff sent Steven into a fit of nervous laughter. Laughter of any type is contagious and when Gibbs and Mrs. Arnott came onto the porch they found both kids howling in hysterics.

The two kids didn't see the furious glare Mrs. Arnott flashed her son, or the smirk and suppressed laugh Gibbs quickly hid. "CJ it's time to go" Gibbs called over his shoulder making his way to the car.

CJ squeezed Steven's hand one last time, flashed him her confident smile and jogged to catch up with Gibbs. As she carefully entered the car and fastened her seatbelt she looked back to see Steven's mother guiding her son back into the house in a not so loving manner. "Did you make sure his mother knew it was all my idea?" CJ asked in a panic. "I told him I'd handle it"

Gibbs took her chin in his hand before he said "I'd be more worried about myself right now if I were you" Pulling away CJ stared out towards Steven's front door. "I told him that I wouldn't let him get into trouble" tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks once again. The rest of the ride home was in complete silence.

They pulled into her driveway and Gibbs exited the vehicle and made for the house quickly. CJ took a few moments to collect herself but increased her pace when she realized Gibbs was waiting at the door. CJ was more than a little annoyed she didn't need a 'babysitter' to make sure she stuck around. Although disappearing at times like these always occurred to her she never attempted it. Running away would be suicide; she knew that. After fighting with the car to extricate her backpack from the rear seat she double timed it to the door. Once through she was directed by a nod of the head to the living room.

Throwing her bag in the front hall she made her way to the living room and sat carefully onto couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Waiting for her Uncle to join her she rested her chin on her knees.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs leaned against the counter waiting for the coffee to brew. He was using the time to figure out how he would deal with the little prankster in the next room. He never liked having to punish anyone, but being the only guardian in the right state, the job fell to him. When he first got the phone call from the school his plan was to make sure she didn't sit comfortably for a month. But now that the initial anger had subsided he could think more clearly and saw the other side of the story. Just a couple of kids trying to have a bit of fun but things got out of hand. Still they needed to understand that playing such pranks was both irresponsible and dangerous. He would have to talk to Tony about laying off the wild frat boy stories and the crazy things he and Tim did around the office. It wasn't fair to CJ to let her think they pulled all those stunts without consequences and no one seemed to be willing to explain how all the stories ended; sitting uncomfortably.

With the ding of the coffee machine he filled a coffee cup and walked to the living room leaning against the doorway watching CJ. She didn't look old enough to have caused such havoc. Before he steeled himself and made sure his outward appearance was that of a stern authoritarian he smiled; this kid was so Tony's child.

He pulled the coffee table up so that he was directly in front of the curled up girl on the sofa. He sat on the table and rested his elbows on his knees holding his coffee with both hands. He sat and waited quietly watching.

After a few minutes CJ raised her head and looked into the pair of eyes that was staring back. She too sat quietly for a while.

CJ was the first to break the silence.

"You don't have to do this you know" and flashed her "I'm innocent "smile.

He just raised his eyebrows and then went back to waiting.

"I already learned my lesson." Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrows waiting for a response.

"Ya did, now did you?" pursing his lips and taking another sip of coffee.

"Yep" nodding she flashed another smile.

CJ knew she was treading on thin ice but thought that even if there was the slightest chance of minimizing the punishment that was to follow it would be worth it.

Sipping his coffee he wrestled with how to proceed.

"CJ the reason that you get punished at home is to help reinforce the 'lesson' you learned at school… sort of like your homework… you learn the lesson in class… and it is reinforced at home"

"I don't need to do homework either… it's ….."

She quickly stopped when Gibbs shot her one of his fiercest glares. Exhaling heavily he set his coffee to the side. "Do you really think you've learned your lesson?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

Brightening CJ nodded again "yeah, I do".

"So you know that pulling pranks is dangerous and reckless?" Her only response was a nod. "You won't be executing any more stunts then?" Again she nodded.

"Really?" he said skeptically.

"Yah" She repeated nodding brightening even more. Maybe for the first time in her life she was going to get out of a spanking she was in line for.

"I want to make sure you completely understand what you are agreeing to. If you have learned your lesson it means that you will NEVER be part of planning, running or executing another prank again. Your parents or myself will never be back in this position ever having this conversation again." His face was neutral and voice even.

Initially CJ thought that a simple yes was her way out. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She could walk away scot free, no thrashing, but…. for that to be the case she needed to agree that she wouldn't play another prank; EVER. That was an impossible thing to ask her; she actually started to get angry at Gibbs for even suggesting such a thing. She was about to open her mouth to respond when Gibbs gently placed his index finger over her lips and shook his head no saying "Think about it and I will be back in a minute." With that he stood up and made his way to the kitchen to refill his coffee.

Think about it… think about it…. what was there to think about? She couldn't agree to NEVER do it again. It was in her blood, part of her being, who she was; she couldn't promise to never pull another prank. She banged her head repeatedly on her own knees huffing. Gibbs waited just outside of the room waiting for her to come to the same conclusion he had before he'd entered the first time.

After several minutes CJ's head came to rest on her knees with one last huff. This was his signal to enter.

"Do we need to talk about anything?"

CJ opened her mouth about it say something along the lines of … even if you do spank me I'm still not going to stop pulling pranks… and then she didn't trust herself to actually speak so she just shook her head.

He moved to behind the sofa motioning with his finger for her to follow. Head and shoulders sagging she obeyed without another word. This was not going to be pleasant. With a tilt of his head he instructed her to turn around. Before she began to bend over he ordered her to take down her jeans. With a wicked glance over her shoulder she undid the button and zipper. Allowing her jeans to fall she exhaled animatedly, hesitating only briefly before assuming the expected position.

Gibbs steeling himself to do that which was now necessary he slowly undid his belt buckle and slid it free of its loops. He drew his arm back and let the belt fall with vigor. CJ drew in a breath and quickly stood up. Turning just enough to shoot her Uncle another glare. "Back down CJ" he demanded without anger but clear that he expected an immediate response. Once 'back down' Gibbs placed his left hand firmly on her lower back to encourage her to remain where she was until he was through with her.

Sensing his hand she didn't tense or fight but relaxed; it was easier with a little help. He continued to administer a thorough thrashing so that her backside was well tanned and sitting would be mighty difficult for the next day or so. For her part she stoically took the first few lashes but then as soon as the tears started to fall uninvited she let go and allowed them come unencumbered. She had a lot of months of pent up guilt and worry to release.

He didn't believe in lecturing during a spanking, he wanted every bit of attention directed to the appropriate location. But on this occasion he wanted to make sure CJ really didn't think it was worth trying anything like this again. He paused before dispensing the last two lashes and explained "Pranks are unacceptable and dangerous, if we find ourselves in this situation in the future, today's reinforcement will be a walk in the park by comparison, have I made myself clear?" Through tears and a clenched jaw CJ answered "Yes, sir". With that he landed two solid whacks to the top most part of her thighs. CJ tried very hard to suppress a yell of pain with the final blows but was unable to.

Without lifting the heel of his left hand he patted her back saying "We're done now, you can stand up." Standing quickly she had to refrain from swearing as she rearranged her clothing. Having reattached his own belt he waited for her to finish before drawing her into his arms and resting his chin on the top of her head. They stood together while both of their breathing returned to a regular calm pace.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs suggested CJ go have a shower and clean up. He'd arrange for something to feed them both supper.

CJ took the opportunity to let the hot water wash over her and drain away the last vestiges of guilt and worry. It didn't take long to feel like herself again. After toweling off she dressed in sweats and tied back her still wet hair. Walking awkwardly CJ made her way to the kitchen to find Gibbs leaning against the counter on the phone.

After he hung up he removed his wallet from his back pocket and counted out money and putting on the table in the front hall.

"So who's bringing us dinner?" CJ asked with a smirk.

Smiling back, he grabbed at her playfully trying to tickle. She quickly evaded him and ran to the living room hiding in a crouch behind the couch laughing. He sat down on the couch listening to her laughter. He sat not trying to apprehend her, he knew she'd come to him. She soon stood and tried to ambush him from behind. He easily lifted her over his head and sat her on his lap while he tickled. Laughing until she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

When the door bell rang he easily lifted to standing in front of him. Leaving her standing there he went to retrieve dinner from the delivery boy. He opened the bag and emptied the contents onto the kitchen table. CJ joined him quickly and took a set of chopsticks and one of the containers of food and leaned forward on the table. Gibbs shook his head and pointed at the chair "We sit to eat young lady".

" Com' on Giiibbbssssss" she whined.

Putting on a stern look he shook his head again "You put yourself in this situation, you realize that sitting on a sore bottom is part of the punishment, how else are you going to be reminded to keep out of trouble?" he said in a mock reprimanding tone.

"Hummmpff" she responded angrily sitting gingerly. Once seated she shot him one of his own glares.

Looking intently at her chicken chow mein CJ decided to broach the subject of who was going to relay the day's events to her parents. "So did you call dad?"

"Nope" he said also staring at his dinner and keeping his face neutral.

"Nope?... why not?"

"I thought you might want to do it yourself"

"Nope"

"Too bad. It's your job"

"I don't want the job. Can't you do it…. Plllleeeeaaassseee.." she did her best pleading voice and sad puppy dog eyes.

"The last time I did it for you. But not this time, it's up to you" changing to a more serious tone.

"But…." playing with her food.

"What is it angel?" he asked kindly. On hearing her pet name her head snapped up and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Ah.." she started and then stopped.

Without words he encouraged her to continue.

"This morning dad thought something was up…. and he asked me…. and well…"

"You didn't tell him did you."

Shaking her head she continued "he said … Come clean now, you won't like it if I find out on my own" furrowing her brow.

"Mmm" pursing his lips and nodding. He understood now. "Telling him this morning would have been a better plan."

"I know that now" her voice starting to rise.

Motioning with his hand he directed her to sit back down. "Calm down CJ. I am sure that he'll be understanding. He's … been…. in such situations himself… "he said smiling.

"Ya think?" she brightened.

"Ya, I think" he smiled. "Clean up from supper and then go finish your homework."

He remained sitting with the paper and another cup of coffee for company.


	12. Chapter 12

Tuesday morning dawned a sunny warm day. CJ couldn't help but be happy as she got dressed and made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast. On mornings such as these she never knew who she would find; it wasn't disconcerting just interesting. Her Uncle was sitting at the table in the same position she'd left him in the night before. "Mornin'" she called over her shoulder as she began to make her breakfast. Nodding in her direction was his only reply.

She got ready a little early and made her way to Steven's driveway; their usual meeting place. He wasn't out yet. CJ expected that Steven wouldn't be the happiest of campers but she didn't expect the nasty expression he was sporting. "Mornin'" she tried with a friendly smile. Steven wasn't very good at staying mad but still grumpily replied "Morning".

"You ok?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ok…. Ok… you want to know if I'm ok." Steven started to rant.

"Yes… I want to know if you are ok" trying not to get angry, she really did want to know he was alright.

Steven started walking and CJ had to jog to catch up "Steven I really do want to know if you are ok" looking sympathetic.

Steven stopped and looked annoyed "What do you want to be say? That I'm fine and all is well".

"No….. I… Steven…. Really…. I was worried about…. I tried really hard to convince Gibbs you had nothing to do with it…. I was able to convince the school I did it alone…. I didn't want you to get in trouble" she sadly replied.

"Worried… do you know….what happened last night…. do you… my mom yelled for like forever… and then she sent me to my room to wait for my father to get home… that never happened before… and I waited and waited… "The pitch of his voice increased with each pause in his speech. "I heard my dad come home and talk to my mother… he stomped all the way to my room…. I have NEVER…. NEVER…. seen him that mad…. he didn't yell… he didn't really say much… but do you know what he did… do you?" His voice was now at least 2 octaves higher than normal. CJ decided that the question was actually rhetorical and stayed quiet but tried to look as supportive as possible. When Steven didn't continue CJ nodded and opened her hands to gesture encouragement for him to continue. Steven opened and closed his mouth without saying anything. Then after a deep breath he continued. "He … he … took off his belt and spanked me…" he whispered not looking at CJ's face.

CJ had figured that was what had happened when she was greeted by an angry friend that morning. "Steven … are you alive?"

"Yeah" he answered sarcastically waving his hands up and down his body to prove he was in one piece.

"So… you're ok… then" CJ laughed to try and lightened the mood a little.

"That was NOT ok CJ" he wanted her to know that he was NEVER going to let that happen again.

CJ resumed walking so that they didn't end up late for school having left early in the first place. "Steven. You lived. And if it ever happens again you'll live. Trust me. I've lived through it more times than I want to remember."

"You're crazy. How can you do something that has any chance of ending like…. like THAT" pointing back towards his house.

"After a while you kinda forget and it seems worth it again."

"Worth it?"

"Steven…how's the rock in your gut?" she asked pointedly.

Again he stopped walking. The look on his face was one of confusion and changed to surprise. CJ gave him a knowing smile. She knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"It's gone."

"See it is worth it…. It gets rid of the guilt… and makes you 'feel' better"

"CJ you realize that not doing 'IT' the first place gets rid of the need to get RID of the GUILT"

"Whatever… .. stop trying to talk sense… let's get to school."

Both kids walked quickly the remainder of the way; arriving in time to hear the bell.

CJ looked at her friend as they were gathering their books from their lockers. He was going to be fine and she even thought that she'd be able to persuade him to come to the dark side again.

Nothing more was said of the incidents or their outcome between the two friends. When it came time for math class to begin CJ approached Mr. Richardson to ask if she could work at the table at the rear of the classroom. Before she got a chance to actually verbalize her request Mr. Richardson shook his head as he answered. "Not this time CJ. You go sit in your own desk."

"Just thought I'd ask." CJ quipped as she made her way to her desk.

William Richardson was always surprised at this kid's reaction, she didn't hold grudges like most kids her age would. She took the world in stride, his concern was that although he, the principal and probably her uncle tried really hard to make sure she understood that pranking was not going to be accepted she wasn't going get the hint. He would be leaving this year having only spent two years at this school but he would be leaving with enough memories to last a very long time.

The school day came to a close and they met as usual to find their way home together. They laughed and joked lightly. When they arrived at the bottom of Steven's driveway and were about to say goodbye CJ jokingly said "So you have the rest of the week to come up with an end of the year prank". The expression that Steven gave CJ was a mixture of anger, surprise and exasperation. "CJ don't even think about it."

"Too late!" CJ yelled over her shoulder as she started to run because Steven threatened to come after her.

She walked into the house expecting to be alone; so she jumped when she heard her father call from the kitchen. In those 2 seconds a rush of thoughts and memories flooded through her mind; the conversation with him yesterday morning, her actions over the past few months, and the conversation with Gibbs yesterday afternoon. Swallowing hard she quickly went through the options: 1. Go back out the front door and not to come back for a very long time…. Like 6 or 7 years… 2. Pretend nothing happened and hope he knew nothing so that she could do things at her own pace 3. Come clean and hope he doesn't have all the information so it doesn't look as bad. Who was she kidding? Things never worked in her favour. While she was weighing the options her father came to greet her. He was sporting his casual smile and carrying a cup of coffee.

"Hey Dad" she tried to react in the most neutral way possible. And as usual she oozed guilt rather than innocence. Turning on his heel Tony walked towards the stairs expecting his daughter was only steps behind him. He'd been out of town for the past 2 days and although he was unreachable by cell phone he was still able to check messages. The first call from the principal at CJ's school the second from Gibbs. At the first chance he had he called Gibbs to get the whole story. Gibbs explained the events and also explained the conversation he'd had with CJ about not owning up to her actions with her father.

CJ fell into step behind Tony and paused to look at his face as she passed him on her way into her room while he held open the door. The face was unreadable. It frustrated her to no end. Everyone could easily read her like a book yet she fought to read her family's faces. She could read the situation like a road map. She was in her room with her father therefore she was in trouble and because of the sequence of events that occurred over the last 24 hours she knew why. The reason she wanted to read his expression was so that she knew how to proceed. Taking a lesson from her Uncle's play book she decided to sit and wait it out quietly.

Tony watched his daughter enter the room and climb on to her bed resting against the headboard. He took a seat on the desk chair and rolled it up to the edge of the bed.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

"I guess …. I don't… have anything to say?"

"Really? I understand there is actually a long story that you failed to share yesterday when I gave you an opportunity to 'come clean'". Raising his eyebrows and tilting his head.

"Sounds like you already know everything. Gibbs said he wasn't going to tell you." She began angrily and then her tone changed to confusion "What did he tell you?"

"Well it seems that he was called to the school because you were pulling some dangerous stunts AGAIN" he emphatically replied.

"Ya and he dealt with it already" she spat out.

"I'd be careful with the attitude if I were you" he warned before continuing "and you could have avoided any involvement of your uncle if you'd come clean yesterday morning". CJ was trying to keep her anger in check but was having trouble. She'd been punished 3 times yesterday and was still sitting uncomfortably and supposedly all was forgiven and everyone was supposed to be moving on.

"I still would have gotten a licking so what does it matter?" came her surly reply.

"CJ" Tony growled warningly.

Putting his head in his hands and rubbing his face he calmed himself before he continued. "It matters because I expect you to be completely truthful with me so that I know I can continue to trust you. Yes I would have given you a licking as well, but first of all it would have been me and not Gibbs and you would have avoided the one you're about to receive."

"Like you already know I've already been punished repeatedly for the pranks, I don't get why…" trailing off.

"You lied to me CJ and lying is not tolerated."

"I didn't lie"

"I lie of omission is still a lie and you know what happens if you lie"

"I don't lie"

"CJ lying is not just making up an untruthful story. Do you understand?"

CJ nodded her head defeated. But waited for instructions she wasn't going to make it easy even if she was letting it happen.

Tony stood rolled the chair back to its rightful place at the desk and undid his belt buckle. Sliding it out with both hands and folding it in half. "Lie down and roll over" he instructed.

CJ lay down and while rolling over grabbed her pillow and wrapped her arms around it and held it under her chest and face. She held her breath and hoped that she wouldn't be asked to remove her jeans. When the first lick struck her clothed backside and the strip of fire throbbed immediately it wasn't much of a relief. Her strangled yelp was muffled by the pillow and she gasped for a breath. Remaining still and quiet was going to be a lot harder since she had already taken the principal's paddle and Gibbs' belt in the past 24 hours. Four more licks laid on hard and CJ was crying. Tony paused to give CJ a moment and then let the last lick fall. Threading his belt back through the loops of his own jeans he watched his daughter. Her shoulders heaved but that was the only sign that she was crying, the rest of her body was still and there wasn't any noise coming from her pillow. He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her sideways so that he was holding her upper body as you would cradle a baby, leaving her lower body on the bed. Holding her while she calmed herself he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"CJ, let's never do this again, ok?" he said smiling.

CJ half laughed and smiled "It wasn't my idea in the first place".

Reflexive smile


End file.
